Wild Night
by MDP0014
Summary: Naruto has son the 4th War and now has some done time. What will a party thrown in his honor cause? NarutoxAnkoxTsume Hinata and Sakura bashing. Oneshot


**Naruto's Wild Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Naruto was having a good week. He had just ended the Fourth Shinobi War. He became the Rokudaime Hokage. Managed to do what was thought impossible and defeat the severely weakened but none the less powerful and frightening Juubi. He even managed to make allies with all of the other Major Villages.

And now he was home. He had been to the party that had been thrown in honor of him. All of the village's shinobi had been in attendance. As well as a few upper class civilians and the daimyo and his family. So he had to talk with those of importance stature and influence. Afterward he went to talk to his friends and fellow shinobi.

To say the least, he was hit on a lot by the kunoichi. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and a surprisingly bold Hinata. But he didn't feel anything for them. Not even Sakura, not after her fake confession to save Sasuke. No he believed that he wouldn't find that person. So he began drinking. Why because he was depressed at the thought of being alone. So he drank enough to give Tsunade alcohol poisoning. Stupid Kurama was asleep the whole night and thus couldn't stop the purging of his system.

All he remembered was sharing a drink or two with Anko who wanted to thank him for rescuing her during the war. But she threatened to castrate him if he ever told anyone that she used "herself" and "rescued" in the same sentence.

Then after she went to go and see Kurenai and her newborn, he was congratulated on his promotion by many of the current clan heads. He however found it tough to stay around Tsume and not offend her in any way. Why because the affect the sake he had was making it hard to not see the feral looking woman in a new light. One of lust, not respect like he was used to giving the Inuzuka.

After that he couldn't remember. It was all one big blur before… well nothing.

So here he was lying in a bed. The sun's rays coming through the blinds in his new home. His parent's home to be precise. He awoke to a feeling of warmth. He was laying on his right side, his right arm under his head. His left… was wrapped around something. But it was breathing. So, who was he in bed with? He cracked one eye open only to open both immediately and try not to wake the sleeping woman.

The woman he was currently naked and spooning with had purple hair that went just past her shoulders. And had what appeared to be the curse mark on her only visible shoulder. Anko Mitarashi. A woman he both fantasized and feared. For one well she was absolutely beautiful. The other was the fact that she would probably remove a certain part of his anatomy if he even looked at her in such a way. Well only if the rumors were true anyway.

So now he sat as still as possible. Trying not to wake the sleeping and violent kunoichi. What Naruto didn't know was that Sakura had sub-consciously beaten into him was that it wasn't ok to try and flirt or even compliment a member of the fairer sex. So you could see his predicament.

He was in bed with a kunoichi he feared more than Sakura. And could make her beatings look like a carnival ride. So he prayed he made it out of here alive. And thought on how to get out of this alive.

"_Ok stay cool Naruto. How can I get out of this without angering her or possibly waking her up?_" Naruto nervously thought. "_Ugh… How can this possibly be any worse?_"

Apparently Kami had other plans for Naruto today. Why because the bed began to shift. And he tensed believing that he woke up Anko. No… instead another body had rolled over and cuddled up to his back. Even wrapping their arms around his torso. Carefully he looked over his shoulder.

"_Oh fuck… Kami, why? Why? I just want to live. Did I somehow upset you?_" he nearly cried in thought.

On the other side of him cuddled up to him was none other than Tsume Inuzuka. The Clan Head of the Inuzuka's herself. And the second most feared kunoichi he ever feared.

So now instead of having to deal with one vicious kunoichi who would most likely rip him apart. He had two.

"_Well now it can't possibly get any worse._"

Oh how wrong he was. Because at that moment Anko decided to turn around to face him. And she also was no longer sleeping. No her beautiful pupil-less brown eyes gazed into his ocean blue ones. He immediately tensed up and closed his eyes. Expecting a world of hurt to come. But… It never came. No he instead felt something on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Anko was now kissing him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I assume you enjoyed last night?" she said on a sensual voice.

"Um? Wha?" he replied.

"Up already?" that wasn't Anko. It was Tsume. Naruto turned to see her. "Huh, I woulda thought you'd be out for a while. I mean Anko and I, well, we rocked your fucking world there stud." She said with a feral smirk.

"Um? What happened?" he said confused. "I don't remember a thing after talking with you Tsume."

Said woman frowned after he said this. Then he gulped and began to sweat praying that he hadn't angered her in any way.

"Aw, just Tsume? Last night you called me Tsume-chan. And you don't remember. Well then again you did drink. A lot!" she said.

"Well Tsume-chan, maybe we should _remind_ him, don't you think so?" Anko said as she sat up.

"Yes, yes we should." Tsume replied to the purple headed woman.

Timeskip

Today was Naruto's coronation for his promotion to Hokage. The whole village was in attendance. The only problem? He was nowhere to be found. Down in front was the Konoha 11 and there senseis and parents. Today was to be a day of remembrance.

"Guys I see Tsunade-sama up there but where's Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Ya and my mom is missing as well." Said Kiba.

"Don't worry mutt. She'll meet us here." Hana said to her younger brother.

"Hm? Anko's gone too. Wonder where she could be?" asked Kurenai as she held her son.

"I don't know but maybe he picked up Kakashi-sensei's tardiness." Stated a very slim Choji. Everyone laughed as Kakashi face-faulted.

Then just as it seemed he would need to be looked for he appeared on top of the tower next to Tsunade. Then Anko and Tsume appeared right after the sightings of the blonde.

"Hey kids, didn't miss anything did I?" the Inuzuka mother asked her kids.

"Ya, Naruto hasn't been named Hokage yet, right?" asked Anko. Though if anyone paid attention it looked as though the two women got ready in quiet a hurry.

"Nope, the baka just showed up. You'd think he would have been the first one here." Stated a slightly annoyed Sakura

"Troublesome, but I think that will be the least of our problems. Him being late for his own coronation is probably the least surprising thing that will probably happen." Stated Shukaku.

"Ya, Naruto's always been the one to do the impossible. He never ceases to amaze, even me. I have a feeling something troublesome is gonna happen. *sigh* Troublesome." Said a lazy Shikamaru.

Up on Hokage Tower

"Oh, so good of you to join us brat. Thought you picked up a certain bad habit from Kakashi." Said Tsunade as she gave him a motherly hug.

"Oh, you know, haha, I had a couple things to do before I got here." He said slightly nervous.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto had always wanted to be Hokage. He wouldn't be late for the achievement of his dream. There was something he wasn't telling her. But now wasn't the time. Right now she needed to announce her retirement and Naruto's ascension. So she began the ceremony but set aside this matter for later.

"People of Konoha, today is a day for celebration and rejoice. Today marks a historical day in our history. One I am glad to be a part of. This village has produced great shinobi. My grandfather and grand uncle, The Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. My teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime. Jiraiya of the Sannin, my beloved teammate. And both his students Minato and Naruto Namikaze." A loud cheer erupted for those who died for their village. "But now I would like to announce my retirement, and appoint our hero, The Toad Sage, Hero Hidden in the Leaves, Hero of the Fourth War, and my favorite gaki." She said getting choked up slightly at the last part, that she was able to share this with him. Those who knew of their mother-son relationship gave an 'aw'. Tsunade had a couple tears of joy fall. "Naruto Namikaze, as our Rokudaime Hokage." She managed to choke out.

Naruto gave a warm smile as she turned to look at him. He knew she was overjoyed at the fact he achieved his goal. His mother figure looked as happy as she could be while crying. He knew why. The small loud brat she came to love, had grown up. Something a mother never wants their children to do. Grow up. Leave the nest. And become an adult. Even if she would always remember the joyful brat who came to find her years ago.

He then walked forward and said three words she never expected out of him as he hugged her. "Thank you, Kaa-san." That broke the damn as she tightened her grip on him as she sobbed into his coat. Finally as she composed herself he let go to address himself as the Villages Rokudaime.

Timeskip

After his speech he went to the small party he was holding at his new clan compound. Everyone he came to befriend or love had been there. The entire rookie 11. Kakashi, Kurenai and her son, Gai and Yamato. His surrogate family Shizune-neechan and Tsunade-_kaachan_, as he called her now. The clan heads, Ibiki, Anko, and the Ichirakus.

"So Hokage-sama, how does it feel to be the village alpha?" asked Kiba. Tsume couldn't help but giggle at the truth of his words. Even if only three of them knew the extent of the joke.

"Troublesome, but congratulations Naruto. You deserve it." Said a very happy Shikamaru. He would normally be against celebrations. But Naruto was one of the few people he admired, so he would make an exception. Once.

"Well, huh, you know… Honestly, not any different than normal. I'm sure that things are gonna change big time for me. Nothings ever normal around me." He said with a grin as well as a hidden meaning to the statement.

"So Naruto, how did you beat the Juubi? It was monstrous. Just the chakra we all felt _miles away,_ felt evil. More so than the Kyuubi 18 years ago." Asked a curious Ibiki.

"Well honestly I sealed it away. Haven't you all noticed the fact that there is _**two**_ moons outside?" he said. Everyone's eyes widened at such a possibility and ran outside to confirm such a thing. Indeed as they reached the Namikaze's courtyard there was indeed 2 moons.

"Wait? Wha? How the hell did you do that? And why haven't we noticed?" asked Kakashi stating the obvious. He was shocked that his student had managed a feat only obtainable by the Rikudo Sennin himself. They all turned around to look at him as he gave an amused grin.

"Well let's just say it's an Uzumaki thing." He said as he turned around to reenter his house. "_Thank you… Nagato._" He thought to himself.

As he got inside everyone else was beginning to follow him. Kiba however tripped into his mother. But he managed to smell something. She smelled a lot like Naruto. Like WAAAAAAY to much like Naruto. Something that he knew could only happen through contact. Very intiment contact. And lots of it.

"Kaa-san? Why the hell do you smell like Naruto?" he asked getting angrier by the second. Tsume noticed her sons anger boiling and tried to defuse it, and quickly.

"Um, well mommy will explain. But give me a minute. OK?" she said moving over towards Anko.

"Hey, Anko-chan?" she said as she approached the woman who was currently playing her role as Auntie to Kurenai's son. "We may need to tell someone our secret. Like maybe now." She said trying to hint at what she wanted to say.

Anko who didn't find a need to be subtle, blurted out rather loudly. "What the fact we had a wild, dirty, and very sexy threesome with Naruto-kun?" All of a sudden the entire room got quiet as they processed this. The girls of the 11 all, felt heartbroken and some felt angry. Tsunade wanted to kill the two kunoichi for corrupting her little Naru-chan. Kakashi and Yamato high fived each other. Proud of their student. Kiba was border line furious. Hana was indifferent. Just shocked like Ibiki, Kurenai, Shizune and the males of the 11. Then they looked over at where Naruto had been. Only to find him gone. As well as Sakura, Kiba and surprisingly Hinata. Tsunade turned to look at Tsume and Anko to find them gone too. She soon gave chase.

With Naruto

"BAKA, get over here now!" shouted a furious Sakura.

"Shut it Sakura, at least he didn't fuck your mom!" shouted a pissed off Kiba.

Hinata while looked heartbroken and pissed at the same time stayed silent in her pursuit.

"Will you all calm down." Naruto asked as he ran from them. Looking for a way out.

With Tsume and Anko

"Get back here you two. I'll teach you for corrupting my little Naru-chan!" yelled a highly irritated Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I for one would like to live. Hopefully have another round with my blonde stud." Anko yelled back cheerfully.

"Anko, now isn't the time. If she catches us we won't live to see _**our**_ blonde Adonis." She said worried and excited that she could finally claim him as hers.

This went on for hours. Many trees, training grounds and buildings were destroyed by the four angry shinobi. But when their luck seemed to be running out. They ran into each other. And quickly made a deal to keep themselves alive.

"Anko-chan, Tsume-chan, I don't wanna die." Naruto said as he ran alongside them. "Tsume-chan if you deal with Kiba, Anko-chan deal with Sakura and Hinata, I'll deal with Tsunade-kaachan." He pleaded with them. Finding no other option they stopped to wait for their pursuers.

Naruto immediately flew by his pursuers to hug Tsunade and to restrain her.

Tsume grabbed Kiba by his ear to drag him over to a separate area.

And Anko well she had her snakes swallow Sakura and Hinata. When they did they followed her over to another spot in the clearing. When they did the two snakes regurgitated the two kunoichi. Who looked mortified two have been swallowed whole.

"Kaa-chan, calm down. I know your mad. But you need to understand, I had to grow up sometime. This isn't how I thought it would happen but, it did. Now I have to protect those two. They mean a lot to me, Kaa-chan." Naruto said trying to calm down the irate woman. When he said those words she stopped struggling. Only to look at him then look down as she came to terms with this.

With Tsume

"Kiba, calm down." She said trying to make her son understand.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when I find out that my friend is fucking my mother!" Kiba replied heatedly.

"I know that your upset, but you need to understand. Your mother hasn't been able to just be a woman. Ever since your dad left it's been us. And you know I love you and Hana with all my heart. But there is a piece of it you just can't fill. I have taken care of you and your sister and just been Mom, or running the clan and been Inuzuka-sama! I need to be Tsume, the woman. That's why I picked Naruto to be my mate. He cares, and respects me. He doesn't take me for granite. He sees me. And you and I both know he'll try his hardest to keep me safe and happy. So why are you mad?" she asked her son.

"Mom, it's not that I don't want you to be happy. But with Naruto? My classmate? And Rival?" he asked her in retort. He hugged her and continued. "And I know he'll take care of you. I guess it was a mixture of shock and anger. MomI approve of him. But he and I are gonna need to talk." He said with all seriousness.

"Kiba, now, now, don't go angering your new Tou-san." She said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to get grounded at your age right?" she added holding back a chuckle. Then she hugged her irritated son and laughed.

With Anko

"Ok I know why Tsunade-sama and the mutt are mad. And kinda know why Pinkie has her panties in a bunch. But why are you a raging bull Princess?" Anko asked with her affectionate use of nicknames. Sakura couldn't figure out whose nicknames were worse Sai's or Anko's.

"Why am I mad? I nearly died to save that bastard. I confessed my love to him. And he sleeps with some old mom and a prostitute. Why else would I be mad? I love him and you took him from me!" she nearly screamed. Anko narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga. Tsume's enhanced hearing picked up the comment about her being an 'old mom' and her eyebrow twitched dangerously at the comment.

"Well looks like Princess has an issue. And what about you Pinkie, what's your problem." she asked the other girl angry at her Naruto.

"Do I need to tell you. Naruto's been in love with me since the academy. And now I've been dropped and replaced with an old used woman and some skank who happens to come along and latch onto him. Naruto is mine. So you and the hag need to back off. Whatever you did to seduce him with. Probably your slutty clothing. Needs to quit. Whatever tricks you used on him is sick. To use someone as goodhearted as Naruto is something only a whore would do to get ahead in life!" Sakura spat as though it were a toxic venom.

At this all other problems had been resolved. Now they only awaited Anko. Hoping that it would be resolved as smoothly as the other two conflicts. Anko who had always been labeled a whore after her sensei's betrayal, was hurt that it may never go away. But she would hold that inside and not give the girl the satisfaction of seeing her be hurt by her words.

Tsume on the other hand was angry and on the verge of tears. She came off as a strong and hardcore. But that didn't mean being called 'an old used woman' didn't hurt. She only wanted what someone to be there for her and her kids. To hold her and laugh with her. To just be there for HER! So she looked down at the ground and tried to hold back her emotions.

Kiba was beyond furious. Her mother was insulted in one of the worst ways possible. He wanted to maul Sakura. But he stayed back. He knew Naruto would not stand for this. So he went to comfort his mother.

"See just by looking at her I can see you're only proving my…" Sakura said smugly before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to look at a furious Naruto. His eyes were crimson with slits. Which meant to anyone who knew that the Kyuubi's chakra was normally used in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem Sakura. You have no right to say that to anyone. None the less _**my**_ mates." He yelled in his Kyuubified voice. "They have done nothing to you. And you have done nothing ever that gives you any power to degrade anyone. And for your information I stopped having feelings for you when I returned with Jiraiya-sensei during our training trip. And I lost what respect I had for you when you lied to me in order to try and keep your fucking Sasuke alive. And Hinata. Why are you being so possessive? Yes you confessed to me, _truthfully_. And I respect you for that. But when did I EVER return those feelings? I never once told you I felt the same. And yes it is partially my fault for not telling you otherwise. But to insult someone? And someone I care for at that. I guess I expected more from you." He said angry as well as disappointed.

With that said Sakura left feeling rage like never before. Hinata however, left in utter sadness and felt betrayed. After they left Naruto cut the source of his killing intent and hurried over to Tsume. Who he could see was taking this the hardest. When he got there he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her forehead. As he tried to calm her. "Hey Tsume-chan calm down. It's ok. You know it's not true. You may be older than me, but you are not old. And you aren't used. You're my loving, caring and beautiful mate. Don't EVER let anyone tell you otherwise. I marked you this morning for a reason. It's… It's… It's cause I …love you." He said soothing the woman. When she calmed down he moved over to Anko to do the same.

"And Anko-chan, you're not a slut, a whore or anything like that. You're MY Anko-chan. The same beautiful, eccentric, slightly sadistic woman I came to love. Just like Tsume-chan, don't let someone tell you different. I marked you, that means I want you, hell I need you. And I won't allow someone to call you 'snake whore' or 'snake slut' 'traitor', none of it. Tsume-chan come here." He said aloud. When she reached the two he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "You too are my mates. I will always protect you. No one not even the Juubi will ever hurt you. I'll be there for you two. I love you two so much."

After a heart filled moment the group of five returned to the party. When they arrived back they found everyone looking around rather nervously. But they did note Naruto's arms around the two older kunoichi.

"So, uh, mind filling us in?" asked a confused Kakashi. The rest of the room gave nods.

"Well I am proud to say that I, Naruto Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage, have two of the most beautiful women in the world as my mates." Naruto said as he gave the two a squeeze. And with that the group of three began explaining their rather unique relationship. As well as Naruto's new rather possessive attitude towards his mates.

Timeskip 1 month

Naruto was at his desk being absolutely swamped with paperwork. He was always busy. But he loved every minute of it. His two mates now fiancés were due to be wed in a month. It would have been much sooner but… well such a wedding was to be the biggest event in the history of the elemental nations. As such many important figures would want to attend. So the wedding was only far enough to give the guests time to arrive.

Knock Knock

"Come in." he stated not even looking up from his work.

Anko and Tsume both walked in with smiles on their faces. When he looked up he stood to go greet the two most important women in his life.

"Naru-kun, we have some news." Anko said a bit bubbly. That made Naruto slightly nervous Anko was never bubbly.

"Oh, yes, big news." Tsume added with an equally happy tone.

"Well ok you to lay it on me." He said almost afraid of what they might tell him.

The two looked at each other with smiles before turning back towards him. "We're pregnant!" they said in sync. And with those two words Naruto hit the ground. He fainted, but with a smile on his face.

**Well how was my first one shot? Too fast? I simply had an idea and ran with it. So now if you all would please. I would love to hear your feedback. Although constructive criticism is encouraged, flamers shall be ignored. So review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you.**


End file.
